Lo que no pudo ser
by cerezo20
Summary: El se fue y ella se quedo sufriendo por ese amor perdido, ¿que sera de dos almas separadas cuando se junten y hablen de su pasado?. Es mi primer oneshot, gracias por leerlo.


**Los derechos de los personajes de la siguiente historia son de CLAMP.**

Se ve a un joven muy apuesto de cabello castaño y una mirada ambarina mirando la ventana en una cafetería. Mientras ingresa una joven hermosa de cabellera miel y unos preciosos ojos color esmeralda de alrededor de 26 años al mismo lugar, se la mira buscando a alguien hasta que lo localiza en la parte mas interna y alejada de todas las mesas, se acerca y se sienta en frente del joven.

**POV SYAORAN**

Han pasado tantos años desde que estuve en esta cafetería, vaya parece como si el tiempo no pasara aquí. No me di cuenta de que ya no estaba solo sentado hasta que la oí su hermosa voz, hace tantos años que extrañaba escucharla.

Sakura: Hola Li_ vaya ahora ya no soy Syaoran sino simplemente Li, me duele no escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, pero sé que es algo que me merezco y recuerdo como fue que paso todo esto y que es mi culpa.

_Flashback_

Ya han pasado varios años con Sakura llevamos alrededor de 9 años saliendo desde que me le declare a los 12 y empezamos a salir, han sido los más maravillosos años de mi vida, ella se ha puesto muy hermosa con su preciosa cabellera ahora larga y su cuerpo pues bueno se ha desarrollado como una hermosa mujer, me alegra tanto el saber que es mi novia y poder presumirla y apartarla de todos esos idiotas que me la quieren quitar, no los culpo ella es hermosa por fuera y por dentro.

Pero a pesar de sentirme bien a su lado, estos últimos meses me siento extraño no sé cómo explicarlo es decir yo la amo, pero mi sueño siempre ha sido ser un escritor famoso y lamentablemente aquí en Tomoeda no existen muchas oportunidades de crecer como escritor. Hace unos meses al inicio de mi carrera de escritura en la Universidad de Tomoeda conocí a una chica su nombre es Aiko es una buena amiga, aunque últimamente actúa extraño es decir se ha vuelto muy pegajosa siempre se agarra de mi brazo y me acompaña a todas partes, me cae bien, pero nose que me pasa ella es muy bonita tiene una cabellera rubia y unos ojos grises bonitos, pero no tan brillantes ni hermosos como los de Sakura.

Aiko me ha estado diciendo que no entendía que hacía aquí en Tomoeda donde nunca iba a progresar y que estaba desperdiciando mi potencial, no la escuche durante las primeras veces que me hacia comentarios de ese tipo, pero últimamente me empecé a dar cuenta y ¿si es verdad y por estar aquí nunca cumplo mis sueños? No lose es decir yo amo este lugar es tranquilo y estos años aquí me he sentido muy cómodo, pero nose que hacer además que Aiko ahora intenta seducirme siempre me pega su cuerpo en extremo y la verdad es muy incómodo, ella me ha dicho que Sakura nunca podrá complementarme que ella seguramente nunca saldría de aquí y que por eso nunca sería un escritor reconocido. No le creí, es decir mi Sakura me ama como yo a ella, si yo le pidiera que me acompañara a otro lugar para avanzar ella me diría que si ¿verdad?

_1 mes después_

Desde hace tiempo estuve pensando en la posibilidad de pedirle a Sakura irnos de Tomoeda a Tokio, desde hace unas semanas me he estado alejando de ella no es porque yo lo quisiera, sino que su carrera le exige más tiempo que la mía, ella estudia para ser parvularia ya que adora a los niños. No he pasado mucho tiempo con ella y Aiko ya ha intentado besarme cosa que yo no me he dejado, pero con Sakura distante cada vez me es más difícil resistirme a Aiko.

_2 días después _

Hoy Aiko me beso no fue nada comparado como se siente con Sakura, pero no puedo negar que lo disfrute, pero me siento culpable al mirar a los ojos a Sakura.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Aiko me beso y ahora lo hace más seguido, lamentablemente yo ya no me niego, al contrario, incluso ahora soy yo quien la besa y corresponde cuando ella me besa por sorpresa, estoy pensando en terminar con Sakura ya hace rato no estamos juntos íntimamente y la siento muy lejana a mí.

Al día siguiente de mi decisión de terminar con Sakura decidí hablar con ella en nuestro departamento.

Syaoran: Sakura necesito que hablemos_ estoy nervioso nose como va a reaccionar ella.

Sakura: Dime que ocurre Syaoran_ me dice y veo en sus ojos la preocupación, rayos nose como decirle esto.

Syaoran: Sakura tú sabes que estos años han sido los mas hermosos a tu lado, pero siento que esto ya no funciona_ hago una leve pausa mientras agacho mi cabeza para no mirar sus ojos_ Sakura quiero que terminemos.

Levanto la mirada y la veo mientras siento una punzada de dolor, sus hermosos ojos están cristalizados mientras me mira, no dice nada por unos minutos hasta que finalmente me responde.

Sakura: Esta bien, será como tu quieras_ inmediatamente se voltea y va directo a nuestra habitación y se encierra.

Yo me quedo allí viendo hacia donde ella estaba y me pregunto si hice lo correcto, esa noche me fui a dormir a un hotel simplemente no podía ver a Sakura en esos momentos.

Al día siguiente fui al departamento ella no está seguramente estará en sus clases de parvularia, recojo mi ropa y pertenecías en unas maletas y le escribo una nota.

_Sakura vine a recoger mis cosas, por favor no me busques yo estaré bien, el departamento esta a tu nombre así que no es necesario que te mudes, espero que te vaya bien en todo._

_Syaoran._

Alquile por unas semanas un departamento que queda cerca de la universidad, aun veo a Sakura a lo lejos siempre rodeada de gente y me pregunto como se sentirá. He pedido mi cambio de universidad para una que queda en Tokio, en una semana me voy y me alejare de Tomoeda.

Me dieron el pase directamente ya que influyeron tanto mis notas como mi apellido, es mi ultimo día aquí en Tomoeda y decido ir a nuestro parque, si ese en el que pasamos tantos momentos Sakura. Me encontré con Aiko en el parque por casualidad ella me comento que también pidió un pase a Tokio, al parecer estudiaremos juntos, ella entonces se lanza a mi cuello y mientras me abraza me da un beso, yo le correspondo como siempre, a lo lejos vi una sombra de alguien alejándose es una cabellera miel, no, no puede ser ella me digo, seguramente imagino cosas, le digo adiós a Aiko y me voy a mi departamento mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

_3 años después_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y soy un éxito lo que siempre desee desde que llegue aquí a Tokio, hace dos años empecé a salir con Aiko, pero ya no es como antes, esa chispa de atracción ya no la siento y hay veces en que pienso en Sakura, en realidad siempre pienso en ella y en lo que estará haciendo, la comparo muchas veces con todas las mujeres que conozco, es involuntario simplemente ella no sale de mi mente. Mejor me concentrare en la escritura y en mi éxito.

_Fin del Flashback_

Recuerdo todo lo que paso y me culpo, ella siempre fue comprensiva conmigo incluso cuando yo me aleje sin motivo de ella, no aguanto mas y volteo a verla, allí esta ella la mujer más hermosa que he visto, su cabello ya no es largo ahora esta cortado hasta sus hombros tal y como cuando nos conocimos a los 11 años, sus facciones se ven más maduras pero eso la hace ver mas preciosa de lo que recuerdo, sus ojos esmeraldas tienen ese mismo brillo del que me enamore y sigo amando, si porque así es, la amo incluso mucho mas que antes ahora que se cuanto la he extrañado todos estos cinco años, ella me mira y me siento como ese niño de 12 años que no sabia como decirle lo mucho que me gustaba.

Syaoran: Hola Sakura_ tu nombre ese que hace años no pronunciaba.

Sakura: Li hace tiempo no sabía de ti, la verdad no entiendo para que me llamaste_ me miras y veo la curiosidad y lo entiendo, es decir, han pasado cinco años y no tiene sentido que un día te llame y te pida reunirnos.

Syaoran: Lose, tal vez te resulta extraño todo esto, pero Sakura yo te llame por un motivo y ese es para pedirte disculpas_ te digo mientras te miro directamente a tus ojos que me miran con asombro.

Sakura: ¿Disculpas? _ claramente no entiendes, veo la confusión en tu rostro.

Syaoran: Si Sakura, por lo de hace años_ me interrumpo un instante mientras agacho mi cabeza y luego continuo_ ya sabes por haber terminado abruptamente.

Sakura: Li yo te perdone hace mucho lo que paso_ levanto la vista y te miro, tus ojos me miran con ternura y no puedo creer lo que escuche.

Syaoran: ¿me perdonaste? _ no puedo ocultar mi asombro, es decir yo te deje de un día a otro y ¿ella me perdono?

Sakura: Li eso paso hace mucho tiempo, además yo ya superé todo eso.

Syaoran: Sakura_ te miro y pienso lo comprensiva que siempre has sido_ Gracias enserio muchas gracias.

Sakura: Tranquilo Li eso es cosa del pasado, mejor cuéntame que tal te ha ido estos años_ y me ofreces y una dulce sonrisa de esas que tanto adoraba.

Syaoran: Pues me convertí en un escritor famoso y he estado viajando alrededor del país conociendo lugares y escribiendo sobre estos lugares y sus tradiciones, y tu dime que ha pasado con tu vida _ hace una pausa_ Sakura ¿Qué paso cuando yo me fui?

Sakura: Lose he escuchado de ti en la televisión te has vuelto famoso_ me miras y te remueves incómodamente en tu asiento, luego volteas tu vista a la venta y veo nostalgia en tu mirada mientras me dices_ Li te voy a contar lo que ha sido de mi en estos años, pero por favor no me interrumpas.

Yo solo asiento esperando que me cuentes tu relato, oigo que suspiras y empiezas a relatarme tu vida en estos años.

Sakura: Cuando tú me dejaste la verdad quede destrozada, es decir yo te amaba tanto y no entendía ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hice mal?, ese día no salí en toda la noche, no pare de llorar hasta que me quede dormida, cuando desperté en la mañana tu no estabas y me preocupe, te llame a tu teléfono, pero no contestabas, no me quedo más opción que ir a la universidad, tenia que distraer mi mente. Cuando volví y no encontré tus cosas me asuste, y rebusque hasta que encontré tu nota, cuando leí la parte donde me pedias que no te buscara me desmorone yo estaba tan triste que falte a la universidad casi una semana hasta que Tomoyo me vino buscar al departamento, me encontró en la cama abrazada a tu almohada, ella me apoyo, me obligo a ducharme y vestirme, también me ayudó muchísimo a no acordarme tanto de ti, después de unos días volví a asistir a la universidad, siempre te buscaba con la mirada pero no te encontraba, así paso el tiempo hasta que un día fui al parque sentía que necesitaba despejar mi mente y allí estabas tu abrazado con una chica mientras ambos se besaban, no lo soporte y salí corriendo de allí mientras lloraba_ hace una pequeña pausa mientras me mira un instante y luego vuele a voltear su vista a la ventana, mientras yo pienso entonces que si fue ella quien nos vio ese día, pensar en eso me hace sentir más desgraciado de lo que ya era_ En ese momento lo entendí, me dejabas por ella, tiempo después me entere que te mudaste a Tokio, y yo decidí intentar avanzar mi vida sin ti, todo iba bien hasta que empecé a marearme mucho, vomitaba todo lo que ingería y ciertos olores me daban nauseas, Tomoyo insistió en llevarme al medico y pues_ se quedo callada mientras se mordía su labio nerviosamente, me volteas a ver y me dices_ Li, lo siguiente que te voy a contar es algo de suma importancia, por favor espero puedas comprenderme.

Me sorprendí, ¿qué era de tanta importancia que te hacia poner tan nerviosa?

Sakura: El medico nos dijo que todos mis síntomas eran normales en mi estado, Tomoyo y yo estábamos confundidas y no entendíamos nada, hasta que el medico dijo_ ella baja su mirada y me dice algo que me deja helado_ yo, Li yo estaba embarazada_ en ese momento alza su mirada y yo quedo en shock.

¿Embarazada?, ¿Sakura tuvo un hijo?, no podía dejar de cuestionarme que rayos paso en ese momento, como rayos ella tuvo un hijo y yo no sabía, hasta que caí en cuenta de la última vez que estuvimos juntos y lo habíamos hecho sin protección, ¿ese niño era mío?, no pude parar de pensar en miles de cosas hasta que ella interrumpe mis pensamientos y continua su relato.

Sakura: Li_ me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos_ yo tuve una hija su nombre es Nadeshiko y ella_ te muerdes tu labio nerviosamente mientras suspiras y vuelves a hablar_ Li ella es nuestra hija, cuando tu me dejaste yo ya tenia alrededor de 2 semanas de embarazo, te intente buscar pero vi un reportaje de un libro que escribiste y salías en una entrevista donde estabas con la chica con la que vi besarte, te vías feliz por tus logros y en ese momento decidí que el bebe lo iba a criar sola_ me miras intentando hacerme comprenderte_ yo sabia lo importante que era tener éxito en tu vida, así que asumí la responsabilidad de tener al bebe y así fue como con ayuda de mis amigos y familia crie a mi bebe, el tiempo paso y cuando Nadeshiko tenia ya dos años, yo conocí a alguien_ sonríes dulcemente mientras volteas a ver la ventana y yo siento como algo dentro de mí se inquieta_ conocí a Hiro_ volteas a ver tu mano y en ese momento sentí mi respiración y latidos parar por unos segundos, allí en tu mano había un anillo precioso, y no cualquier anillo sino uno de matrimonio ¿acaso Sakura se caso?_ el es mi esposo Li y un padre maravilloso con Nadeshiko_ me empiezas a conversar de el pero yo ya no escucho solo siento como todo a mi alrededor se desmorona, una familia, eso es lo que ahora tienes, seguramente un hogar precioso y cálido, salgo de mis pensamientos al verte llamarme preocupada porque seguramente no te contestaba.

Sakura: ¿Li te sientes bien? _ no, no me sentía nada bien, pero como iba a decirte que te amaba y que te sigo amando tanto como antes, como iba a decirte que te extraño que yo quiero esa familia, pero no puedo, no cuando sé que ese lugar no me corresponde ya que yo mismo lo rechaze al momento de irme de tu lado.

Syaoran: ¿Es decir que tenemos una hija y yo no la conozco? _ no sabia como no hacer para gritarte estaba conteniéndome, simplemente no podía creer que me hallas ocultado la existencia de nuestra hija_ ella sabe quién soy?

Sakura: Si Li ella sabe quien eres, le hable de ti y de cómo eras tú, pero ella piensa que_ haces una pausa y luego me dices algo que incluso me deja mas shockeado_ Li ella piensa que tu estas muerto.

Syaoran: ¿Qué?! Pero porque cree eso_ estoy muy disgustado, no podía creer que Sakura halla mentido con algo así.

Sakura: No tuve más opción, ¿sabes? no es fácil decirle a una niña que su papa nos dejo por seguir sus sueños_ me miras molesta con tu ceño fruncido, pero luego te calmas y con una mirada tranquila dices_ Nadeshiko te ama Li, ama a quien cree que fuiste, siempre te describí como el mejor de los novios ante ella y un padre que seguramente la hubiera amado.

Syaoran: Quiero conocerla_ te digo firmemente, me miras asombrada pero después con enojo.

Sakura: Conocerla?, Li te das cuenta que ella piensa que estas muerto desde hace cinco años y que ella ahora tiene un padre y una madre que la aman_ me miras seriamente y luego continuas_ lo siento pero eso no está a discusión ahora, ella merece una infancia feliz con una familia feliz, además si se entera que fue tu culpa el no estar con ella, no me lo perdonaría, mi hija es muy feliz Li y no estoy dispuesta a que ella sufra por un error del pasado.

Lo pienso unos momentos y lamentablemente lo que dices es verdad, no puedo simplemente presentarme como su padre fallecido al que nunca conoció simplemente porque quiero, suspiro desganadamente mientras te pregunto.

Syaoran: ¿Ella es feliz?

Sakura: Si, es una niña muy alegre_ me miras con una sonrisa y yo me alegro de tener una hija con Sakura, a pesar de no conocerla.

Sakura: Bueno yo me alegro de conversar después de tanto tiempo Li, pero es hora de volver a mi casa, seguramente estarán preocupados_ me miras y me sonríes levemente_ fue un gusto verte de nuevo Li.

Syaoran: Syaoran, di mi nombre Sakura_ quedas sorprendida por mi petición, pero accedes.

Sakura: Esta bien, espero que te vaya bien, adiós Syaoran_ me miras por ultima vez y sales de la cafetería.

Mientras me quedo solo pienso en todo lo que me contaste y no puedo creer mi estupidez, como se me ocurrió dejar al amor de mi vida por un estudio sueño, ahora me encuentro solo aquí mientras tú te reúnes con la que debió ser mi familia, y mientras mas pienso en lo idiota que soy más ganas de llorar tengo, pago la cuenta y camino como autómata por las calles de Tomoeda recordando toda mi adolescencia vivida aquí, los hermosos momentos a tu lado, hasta que finalmente sin saber cómo mis pasos me llevaron hasta tu casa que estaba pintada de otro color, ya no es ese amarillo del recuerdo ahora tiene un color naranja que queda con el ambiente, me acerco a la ventana de su cocina y miro a través de esta, allí esta ella tan hermosa como siempre esta cocinando puedo ver como cocina tan armoniosamente como cuando cocinabas para nosotros en nuestro anterior departamento, hasta que en la cocina entra un hombre joven de nuestra edad, es apuesto de una cabellera negra con ojos azules y cuerpo medianamente ejercitado, se coloca atrás de ella y la abraza amorosamente, cierro mis puños con fuerza mientras me contengo y me pregunto quién es el, entonces empiezan a hablar y yo escucho atentamente desde la ventana como un maldito acosador.

Sakura: Amor la comida ya va a estar solo espera unos minutos_ le dices y yo no entiendo le dijiste ¿amor?, acaso ¿él es tu esposo?

Hiro: Mi dulce cerezo sabes bien que no me importa tanto la comida sino mas bien quien la cocina_ te dice el sujeto mientras te voltea hacia él y te mira con esa mirada enamorada, una que tú también correspondes y me dan ganar de partirle la cara a ese sujeto.

Sakura: Lose, por eso te amo_ en ese momento le sonríes de esa dulce forma que antes solo era dirigida a mí, mientras siento como mi corazón se destroza más si es posible.

Hiro: te amor mi cerezo_ el idiota se acerca a ti y te besa amorosamente, mi interior se retuerce en celos, pero que puedo hacer yo si se bien que ese idiota es alguien que supo valorarte mientras yo solo fui un error en tu vida.

En ese momento entra en la habitación una hermosa niña de unos 5 años, es una niña hermosa tiene mi cabello color castaño y posee tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, no me cabe duda, ella es una nuestra hija, mi pequeña Nadeshiko, me dan ganar de llorar pues veo en ella ese sueño que siempre tuve desde que te conocí, uno en el que tendríamos una hermosa familia y muchos hijos, pero lamentablemente yo no te aprecie y ahora es otro quien te besa, ahora es otro quien despierta todos los días a tu lado, otro a quien mi hija llama papa mientras lo abraza y le dice que lo ama, no puedo soportar más esta visión de la hermosa familia que son, me retiro de la venta y camino vagamente por Tomoeda hasta que llego a un puente donde me quedo al borde del filo y mientras miro abajo, me pregunto si valió la pena toda la fama y fortuna por el precio de formar una familia contigo, y me respondo a mi mismo, no, nunca ha valido la pena, ahora ya no tengo a nadie en mi vida, mi familia hace tiempo me aleje de ellos, no tengo amigos pues solo he viajado de un lugar a otro y ahora tu Sakura, mi cerezo, tu tienes una vida con mi hija y un hombre que como pude ver que las ama, tal y como yo siempre debí haber hecho, pero lamentablemente ahora estoy solo, no me queda nada y no pienso en nada mas que dejar este sufrimiento mientras me arrojo al vacío, debí escogerte a ti por sobre todo mi Sakura, te amare por siempre cerezo, y ese es mi último pensamiento antes de sentir la oscuridad y el frio rodearme.

Despierto sudando frio y con lagrimas secas en mis ojos, no entiendo que paso, ¿Dónde estoy?, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que es nuestro antiguo departamento, que rayos hago aquí, no entiendo nada hasta oigo un ruido y voy directo a la cocina.

Allí estas tú, mi Sakura, pero que está pasando, estas más joven y con tu cabello largo, me volteas a ver y me sonríes con esa mirada brillante que yo tanto amo.

Sakura: ¿Syaoran, amor estas bien? _ me preguntas con tu mirada preocupada y yo solo siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de alegría.

No digo nada solo te veo a tus ojos y te abrazo a mí, no dices nada pues no entiendes que pasa, pero correspondes mi abrazo mientras me separas un instante de ti.

Sakura: Mi pequeño lobo, ¿Qué tienes? _ me dices cálidamente mientras tus manos acunan mi rostro y secan mis lagrimas que no paran de salir.

Syaoran: Pasa que te amo y que eres lo mas hermoso en toda mi vida_ te sorprendes un poco por mi repentina declaración, lo entiendo hace semanas no te decía que te amaba y ahora repentinamente te declaro mi amor

Sakura: Y yo te amo a ti mi lobito_ me das esa sonrisa de amor y yo no lo soporto más simplemente me abalanzó sobre tus labios y agradezco a la vida darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado donde siempre he debido estar.

Syaoran: Te amo mi cerezo, nunca lo dudes_ te vuelvo a besar y solo siento como la vida regresa a mí, ahora lo entiendo, no hay vida sin ti Sakura, al menos para mi no hay color en mi vida sin ti mi cerezo, me repito en mi mente cuanto te amo y me juro hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas, es una promesa mi Sakura.


End file.
